The Silent Two Lovers
by Mary-Lynnette Redfern
Summary: I've never thought that once in my life I would call a boy beautiful, never..." Although we're right next to each-other. "I'm Invisible to her." "I'm Invisible to him."
1. A certain Distance Between Me & You

**A/N: PLEASE! I did my best to improve my English spelling and grammar, I corrected most of my grammatical errors, please, _ Don't talk about _Them...__ some are mostly wanted, to provided emphasis.**

* * *

~I knew~

_I knew I shouldn't have continued..._

_I knew it would drive me insane_...

_But I did it anyways..._

_I still did it anyways._

* * *

The Plot, I own The Plot, It is allllallllllll MINE! The whole PLOT!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto OWNS the characters, he owns them all. T_T

Thank you for understanding. Y_Y (_bow)_

Now ON with the story...

_

* * *

_

_Angels, And then they are... There they fall..._

_

* * *

_

**:. Sasuke's POV.: **

You look at her, and you will see joy, happiness.

You gaze at her, and you will name her Aphrodite.

You stare at her; you'll call her an angel.

You observe her smile; you'll call it nice and serene.

**But what u **don't **know is,**

_Who she really is..._

_~*~*~*~*~ Watching, Staring, Gazing, Observing ~*~*~*~*~_

That joy and happiness comes from watching her suitors cry.

That beauty radiating off her is astonishingly natural.

That aura surrounding her is that of the devils.

That sinful smile comes from watching them shatter to pieces; it has nothing nice or serene.

The evil glint in her eyes tells you how much she enjoys watching them crawl, fall, break.

How much she despises the likes of them, her suitors, of us, the Boys.

~*~*~*~*~ Stalking~*~*~*~*~

She smiles, she laughs, and she enjoys life with her friends.

They adore her; they stick with her just about everywhere she goes.

She's the female counterpart that rules this school...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

I've lost so many fan-girls to her,

People that didn't matter.

But now it has occurred to me,

That she brought them against Us, against Me.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

I was your typical playboy

Before she came,

I _was..._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Until she came,

As soon as she had stepped foot in my world,

It no longer had a meaning,

It no longer meant _anything,_

She had become my_ everything._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

If she ever were to leave,

I think I would shatter,

Yes, I too would break like _them,_

Now that she's here,

I'm one of _them,_

_ ~*~__One of Them...~*~_

_

* * *

_

_My teeth were snapping at each-other so hard,_

_As if the would break right now,_

_Swearing the would break right now,_

_Hurting one-another,_

_Swearing they would break,_

_Swearing they would break..._

* * *

~*~*~*~*~ Still Stalking~*~*~*~*~

See that face? See that innocent figure?

It isn't as innocent as u think it is.

It is that of the devils,

That of the devils...

Her sinful smile, that signature smile coming from watching us break,

They haunt me. Everyday, Every-night,

They haunt me...

She's just like any other girl. I've told myself;

Like any other girl...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Then, why do I keep on following her?

Studying her every movement,

Watching her eyes,

Of such a beautiful color,

Such a beautiful color...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Her voice, that of an angel,

Stirring up my heart,

Making me feel Bliss,

Total bliss... Unlike any other girl,

Any other girl...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Her, the way she moves,

The way she talks,

The way she is,

Her, just _her..._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Without realizing it,

She has changed me,

So easily.

All I had to do was look at her,

And I could feel my heart melt,

My _"Heart" _melt...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Just when did Uchiha Sasuke had a heart?

Just when?

The answer is easy;

The day she came,

The day she came and melted the ice cube with her warming smile.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

She changed me,

Without knowing so, she changed me...

Isn't she evil?

That smile; It controls people.

That smile,

So sinister, so evil...

Who can resist that of an angel?

An angel with pink hair and jade green eyes...

* * *

I do not!

I cannot recognize myself in the mirror anymore,

No, I'm not the one I once claimed to be,

Not the heartless Sasuke anymore,

Not Sasuke anymore,

Not Sasuke...

*...*

One after another,

Sometimes altogether,

They came at her, they came to her,

They came for her.

Proclaiming their love, confessing their feelings,

As I would watch annoyed and slightly twitching.

But who could possibly blame them?

She was so beautiful,

And so nice to everybody.

Yes nice, even too nice.

You wouldn't be able to find anyone more open than her; so smiling, so helpful...

* * *

*~*_An Ange_l, Yes, _The devil indeed_*~*

* * *

And there's what makes her evil;

One by one; she would dismiss _them,_ glare at _them,_ reject _them._

Every time, she would reject _them all;_

Careless about their feelings toward her,

Careless that some might really love her for her.

And the pain she makes them suffer,

It makes her smile,

And **That's **what makes her _**evil...**_

_**That's **what makes her **evil...  
**_

Above all,

It is I, who suffers the most,

It is I, who feels the Hatred towards _Them_,

It is I who is part of _Them,_

It is I, who truly knows who she is,

It is I...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

For it hurts,

It hurts...

My heart is in constant pain,

My newly gained heart is slowly breaking,

Slowly. Breaking...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

If I were to find the one who made her cry,

The one who had hurt her,

The reason why she hates _them, _Us, her suitors,

I swear, Yes, I swear,

He will die by my hands,

He will die...

I've heard many of _them,_

Yes, I've heard many of _them,_

Saying such things as:

- " _When I told her I loved her, _

_she laughed at me;_

_and her friends shoved me away."_

_- "When I told her I loved her,_

_she blinked twice,_

_and turned around."_

_- "When I told her I loved her,_

_she kicked my knee_

_and called me a jerk."_

_- "When I told her I loved her,_

_she talked,_

_and her words where so cruel,_

_I would've never imagined them coming from the mouth of an angel."_

* * *

*~*_An Ange_l, Yes, _The devil indeed_*~*

* * *

It had became known allover the school, that u shall not approach the "Princess" as you wish. Something _these _Fools had forgotten.

And so they got what the deserved. I'm Happy that she rejected_ these_.

They say_ "Tongues cut deeper than knives" _Then words must be one hell of a blade.

I remembered the ones she said towards a boy, and they were unpleasant, so unpleasant, he said that he'd rather die than hear them again, he'd rather die...

:.:.:.:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:.:.:.:

Personally, I wouldn't want those to be directed to me ;

I don't think I would stand her hating me just as much as _them,_

Too bad I'm part of _them,_

Too bad...

I cannot stand her ignoring me!

Ignoring me as if I where nobody.

Ignoring my presence beside her.

No one is suppose to resist me,

No one...

But she isn't just anybody is she?

Not anybody...

:.:.:.~*~.:.:.:

I'm sacred , yes scared of her reaction;

Scared that if I were to talk to her,

She would reject me,

Reject _me...

* * *

_

だから、わたしは きょり を おきます。  
たんに、きょり を おく だけ という ことです。

:.~*~.:

Dakara, watashi wa kyori wo oki masu;

Tan-ni, kyori wo oku dake to iukoto desu.

:.~*~.:

Therefore, I keep my distance,

I simply keep my distance...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this part of story, I have all the chapters wrote down already, all I need is your support.**

** So please Review , I beg u T^T...  
**


	2. I guess we will never be

**A/N: PLEASE! I did my best to improve my English spelling and grammar, I corrected most of my grammatical errors, please, _ Don't talk about _Them...__**

* * *

**_~Invisible~_**

_So here he is,_

_Watching me,_

_But does he really see me..._

_

* * *

_

The Plot, I own The Plot, It is allllallllllll MINE! The whole PLOT! And Ideas and quotes!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto OWNS the characters, he owns them all. T_T

Hazel Eyes By Kelly Clarkson.

Thank you for understanding. Y_Y (_bow)_

Now ON with the story...

* * *

_ Angels, And then they are... And there they fall..._

_

* * *

_

( A/N: YOU MUST PLAY "Panic! At The Disco - But It's Better If You Do", while reading this.)

**:. Sakura's POV.: **

I've never thought that once in my life I would call a boy beautiful, never...

Cute , yes... Hot, aa... The rest is simply censored. But beautiful? never, no never.

:.*.:

He had the face of an Angel, yes an angel.

But eyes so devilishly full of sarcasm.

For he had said to a girl, I saw him, He had said:

" You shirt fits you well."

Said girl wasn't pretty or ugly, but that shirt made her look horribly fat, yes fat. And he said it fit her.

The girl smiled, taking his mockery for a compliment.

Then for that angel who isn't one to smile, oh how evil that smile was, how evil... It was so beautiful at the same time, that it became frightening.

Afterward he laughed humorlessly at the girl and said "I've never seen anything so despicable, makes you look like a fat bird"

So evil...Yes indeed evil... Sasuke Uchiha was evil.

The girl ran away sobbing and sniffing loudly.

Just because he's so pretty doesn't mean he can call others ugly. I felt bad for her and mad at myself.

Some idiot was standing in front of me, I ignored the fool and snapped my locker shut.

My eyes were full of tears, mad ones, I felt anger against myself.

Oh boy was I mad! Mad at myself, mad. At, myself.

Because no matter how hard I tried, no matter how much, I couldn't bring myself to hate this poseur, to loathe him.

He was too irresistible , to beautiful. To Beautiful...

I've seen him smirk, yes smirk, for "Uchihas don't smile" My friend Ino told me.

He was smirking with his gang. A certain Naruto just got punched by a girl.

I watched him smirk. It awkwardly enlightened his features and made him stunning. I swallowed hard. A blush was creeping it's way to my face, so I hugged my books closer to it, so it wouldn't be seen.

"Omg! Stalker!" screamed Tenten from behind, startling me.

I covered her mouth with my hand and slowly prayed they hadn't heard us, we were behind the wall in the corner of the hall.

I could feel their eyes piercing through it. I could feel them searching for the voice.

I saw his silhouette getting nearer as my heart pace accelerated.

The bell rung. Thank God! I heard them hurrying to their classes. Conveniently situated the other way.

I relaxed and shot a playful glare at Tenten who had the "I-don't -know-what-you're-talking-about" face on.

A little bit more and I would've fainted, and he would've seen me...

I'm doing my best to adapt in this new school. So far so great, I have gained three best friends.

And they're the ones I care for the most. Including, a certain boy, A certain. Boy...

They all knew I liked him. Heck! They even helped me stalk him... (Tenten is bothersome on this scale)

Once, just once... I wished he'd notice me, once...

As in: I wished he at least knew I existed !

Every-time I walk pass him, I stop briskly , turn around; hoping to find him staring at me or trying to hide it...

He was always talking to, some other girl...

:.*.:

Sighing in frustration (I am NOT jealous!) I kicked the knee of a random guy and called him a jerk.

I went straight home after school.

My radio was on and the music was loud...

:.*.:

No I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

[Chorus:]  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes...

:.*.:

"Sakura! put the volume down please!" yelled my mom form downstairs.

At least I wished, Yes I wished...

I wished my mom and dad weren't on a business trip right now. So they could tell me to put the volume down.

The songs lyrics are hurting me. And I don't think I can do it by myself. I wish they were there to tell me to put it down...

Even if they were, I suppose I wouldn't. I'm to spoiled. They spoiled me to much and I hate that!

I always got what I wanted. And what I want now is Sasuke, but I can't have him... I won't ...

:.*.:

I turned the volume up so loud that even my walls were slightly shaking.

Loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear it.

I was hoping they'd call the police. I'd be forced to turn it off. These lyrics of my miserable life.

But no, they didn't , they, didn't.

They love me to much. Why did I have to be so nice with people! (boys are the major exception)

I hated that, I hated That.

I even saw Ayame from Ichiraku's singing along! Argh!

Hate me! Why don't you just hate me all!

For the one I want to pay attention to me, doesn't.

For the one I want to love me, doesn't.

He completely ignores me!

And I can't sand it... No I can't stand it.

* * *

_You've called her_

_"My Darling Precious Lover",_

_Then what am I to you?_

* * *

I've been myself; Nice, Cheery, Happy, Warm, Smilish, Open towards everyone.

I've done the best I could, suppressing my feelings of hatred towards that Karin girl who calls Sasuke hers (!)

I did everything I could to not just Chop her head off Because I didn't want detention.

Now all I want, is to cut her into little pieces of nothingness.

Because for some reason, Sasuke looks at her. Why her?

He had even looked Ino's way...

I felt a pang of jealousy make it's way to my heart, so I hurriedly got rid of it.

She'd been here longer than I,

She's way prettier than I,

It is only fair he has eyes for thee,

And not I, not I.

""-""

I walk pass my group of friends, hoping they wouldn't notice,

No such luck, they caught up to me right away.

I paused, and thought for a moment. Then turned around to face them.

I was determined, serious, and...happy. Yes, I was glad, glad for Ino.

If Sasuke can't be with me, then he'll be in safe hands with Ino.

She'll be happy, and so will he..

She'd wipe that smirk off his face,

And actually make him smile...

TT_TT

"Ino, he's yours. I know you've liked him for a long time now. And it would be quite unfair that I'd be the one to steal him from you. I'm new here... You've been here long enough."

Whatever I was expecting from her, wasn't what she said, not at all...

" What? Who? What you talking about! I got over That guy a Long time ago! And besides, I have someone else in mind. Someone that doesn't have a stick shoved up his behind. Frankly, I don't know What you see in this guy! I don't even know what I saw in him myself! I was, yes, _**was**_ part of _Them, _his fangirls. But not anymore. You're my friend, and you're ALWAYS being too nice to everyone but the sore losers who ask you out. So if you really love him, I'll try to put you two together. But it won't be easy."

"We'll ALL help! added Tenten. (Seriously, I was septic. She's more-likely to push me in a closet with Sasuke. Or go straight to him and tell him to ask me out. If she could be that direct with that "Standoffish-martial-arts-whatever-White-eyed-prodigy" she likes...)

"Thanks everyone."

Hinata had only grinned shyly, telling me she'll help two.

I smiled distantly. For these words echoed trough my ears: " If you really love him, love him...- Part of _Them,_ part of. _Them..._"

Do I truly love him? I do not know. Sincerely, I do not know what that aching feeling in my chest is. That throbbing pain from knowing I'll never be with him is. Perhaps it is _Love,_ perhaps...

Sadly, I Am part of _Them_. And clearly, he doesn't like _Them._ Which means i have no chance of him loving me.

I've been "Stalking" him since the day I had seen his perfect features. Hinata helped me get better at it. She's used to stalk a certain blond boy, with cerulean blue eyes.

And found out Sasuke might just be the devil himself.

Every time a girl, purposely, a _Fan-girl_ would come to him and confess her love and admiration, he'd look at her like he really cared. Smile one of these body melting smiles, than, Laugh. As simple as that, laugh. The laughter was diabolical, and yet, he had the voice of an angel, that of an angel.

He's your typical high-school heartthrob. Typical?... no, not so typical at all, not at all...

He's to be given an Oscar for God's most perfect creation.

He has flawless white marble like skin. Eyes Onyx colored that sometimes turned crimson. Raven hair so rebellious that unbelievably looked soft at the same time. A well toned body. All in all, _Perfect._

_You look in is eyes, up-close or from afar, you'll undoubtedly see arrogance, pride. _

_And find it utterly __Charming on him._

_You gaze him... you'll call him " Angel ". _

_For no man on earth __(vampires included)__ could have looks nearly as perfect as his._

_You stare at him_.._. you'll eventually faint from nosebleed..._

_His beauty stroke you like lightning..._

_You observe his smile, and notice:_

_It isn't really one... it's a smirk, and sexy one too._

_But what you don't know is,_

_"Who's really hiding behind that mask"_

Since a good stalker knows her stalked one, I know who's hiding behind that mask.

It's a boy who longs for his parents' attention. It's always Itachi this, Itachi that.

He longs for the affection his parents don't give him.

Thus why he's so cruel. I'd like to give it to him, but he just won't let me in, he won't give me the key to his heart, for I am one of _Them._

_n"_n"_

That arrogance and pride comes from knowing he has good looks. He possesses a stupidly Annoying Ego, but i like it.

His angel like face... THIS! angel like face, shouldn't belong to him. That's the major mistake in creating Sasuke. They gave him the attitude of The devil himself.

That impossible beauty that radiates of his body like a golden shiny aura, is simply natural.

The way he looks at people with that murderous glare... That of a killer. It would be such a thrill if he happened to be a vampire.

And that impossible arrogant smirk plastered on his features is simply hypocrite, perverted and evil. Just plain evil in the end

He thinks he's the best and all. But who can really blame him? He was physically built perfect right? Perfect.

He smirks at a crying girl's retreating form. He enjoys breaking _Them._ He enjoys breaking us, the girls.

He doesn't care how we feel. Thus why he's evil... Yes indeed evil.

:(

I've gained so many friends lately. Mostly girls and some boys that would rather be my friends than sworn enemies or nothing at all.

Even Sasuke's Fan-club! They said they'll step out of my way because him and I look perfect for each-other. What nonsense!

Ino said it's because I threatened to kill anyone who'll dare get near him, anyone but me... Tche, I don't remember saying anything alike... Or maybe i did...

They said they hope for us two to happen, they want me to melt the stupid Ice cube that's his heart. But i don't see it coming.

He HATES! _Them._ (I think he's secretly scared of_ Them_, afraid they might rape him or something) And sadly, I'm one of _Them_, probably the worst. One of _Them._

Y_Y

See that face? that seemingly nice and innocent cute face of his?

It isn't as innocent as it looks. It is that of the devils!

And that smirk... That Sinful (sexy) signature smirk coming from watching us break.

They haunt me everyday, every-night, they haunt me...

I_I

I hate myself! yes I do. I wish I had some of Ino's curves. Or a chest like Karin...

OMG! that girl! that s***! What does she have that I don't! wait... I suppose that's clear enough...

And for these obnoxious guys to approach me. Who do they think they are! , Trying to get close to me, holding my hands, asking me out?...

And the weirdest of all, the guy with the green jump suit... Argh! F*** them all to HELL!

I sent five and more of them out of my sight. By using my special "Heart Breaking words" dictionary. Evil words. And my swift kicks to " Where the sun don't shine"

An elbow in the stomach sometimes did the trick.

Don't they understand? It is "_Him_" I want. And only _"Him"._

_:]_

Sasuke is the silent devil that catches you with his eyes, his dreadful onyx orbs and kills you slowly with his hypnotizing voice.

Once he takes a hold of your heart, He won't ever let go. Ever.

TT_TT

Having seen him reject so many before my eyes. I don't dare try. I don't think I'd be able to take the words, the cynical laughter of his rejection.

I don't have enough courage. I don't want to do it. I don't want to confess my feelings for him, to only have my heart broken into thousands of irreplaceable pieces.

No, i don't have enough strength , to take in his rejection...

Rejection...

* * *

だから、わたしは きょり を おきます。  
たんに、きょり を おく だけ という ことです。

Dakara, watashi wa kyori wo oki masu;

Tan-ni, kyori wo oku dake to iukoto desu.

Therefore, I keep my distance,

I simply keep my distance...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this part of story, I have all the chapters wrote down already, all I need is your support.**

** So please Review , I beg u T^T...**


	3. When Two Worlds Collide

**A/N: PLEASE! I did my best to improve my English spelling and grammar, I corrected most of my grammatical errors, please, _ Don't talk about _Them...__**

**Lyrics: Closer, by Inoue Joe. Whatever else in italic is MINE!**

**The Plot, I own The Plot, It is allllallllllll MINE!!!! The whole PLOT! Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto OWNS the characters, he owns them all. T_T **

**Thank you for understanding. Y_Y (_bow)_**

**Now ON with the story...**

* * *

**_~It doesn't matter~_**

_Although we're right next to each-other..._

**_I'm Invisible to her..._**

_I'm Invisible to him..._

**_But in the end,_**

_It doesn't matter..._

**_As long as we're together_**

_It doesn't matter_

* * *

_ Angels, And then they are... And there they fall..._

_Love is a funny thing... It makes you , You... But sometimes Fall...  
_

_

* * *

_

**:. Both P.O.V's.: **

They complete each others' sentences.

Like they say,

"Great minds, think alike"

:.*.:

* * *

Reading comprehension...

**Sasuke. **_Sakura._ **_Both of them _**

**_You MUST be listening to _**_Closer by Inoue Joe!_**_  
_**

* * *

**_When Two Worlds, Collide_**

_Mijika ni arumono |------------------------------You've gotta be extra careful with_  
_Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to |--------------------------The things that are close and dearest to you_  
_Amari ni chikasugite |--------------------------------You know the closer you get to something_  
_Miushinatteshimaisou |--------------------------------------The tougher it is to see it_

_ It's been 3 months since I've been sitting next to him..._

**She's in every one of my classes.**

_But he doesn't really see me._

**She doesn't really notice my presence.**

_Being my lab partner, we have a lot of projects together he and I._

**But she still doesn't talk much to me.**

_We see each-other more often at school..._

**But when I look at her, she's not paying attention to me.**

_As painful as it is, watching him everyday..._

**Knowing she'll never be part of my world,**

**_In the end, _**

**_It doesn't really matter._**

_Since I'm seated next to him in every class,_

**I get to see her everyday...**

**_It even makes me smile._**

_Anata ga saikin taiken shita |-------------Explain to me all my happiness_  
_Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka |--------That you just experienced by my side_

_After a certain time, I was about to give up on him._

**But when I saw her smile, I realized I couldn't live without her.**

_He was the most handsome being ever to lay foot on earth._

**She was truly an angel.**

_Ino got together _

**With one of my buds , Shikamaru**

_They make a cute couple._

**They sorta complete each-other.**

**_I wish we could be the same._**

_Megumaresugiteite |----------------------Or maybe you're so blessed in ways that_  
_Omoidasenai kamo |--------------------You can't even remember it all_

_Naruto-kun finally remarked Hinata-chan._

**That dobe's gonna have more problem with Hyuuga.**

_Neji and TenTen are perfect for one another ( He's the one who confessed, I was like OMG O_O!!!!)_

**The All-Star sport Master and Mistress, guess they do match eh...**

_The only ones really left apart are me and Sasuke._

**Oh well! It's been three months now, and she still doesn't show much interest in me.**

**_But I'm okay with that._**

_Ima koto ni iru koto ----------------------------|That you are standing here with me_  
_Iki wo shiteiru koto |--------------------------That you live and breathe and see and feel_  
_Tada sore dake no koto ga |--------------------------They're all little miracles and wonder_  
_Kiseki da to kizuku |---------------------------Just by themselves._

_As long as I get to be with him everyday,_

**More like just seat next to her, but it's the same.**

As long as I get to gaze at his stunning features.

**More like just stare at her radiant green orbs, although it's still the same.**

_As long as I get to look at his devilishly-angel-like face._

**More like just see her smile...**

**_I'm okay with it._**

_He might not see me like I see him..._

**Heck! She might even think of me as a Nerd-ish boy who doesn't like girls...**

**_But I don't care._**

_Mi jika ni arumono |------------------You've gotta be extra careful with_  
_Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to|----------------------The things that are close and dearest to you_  
_Amari ni chikasugite |-------------------------------You know the closer you get to something_  
_Miushinatteshimaisou |--------------------------------The harder it is to see it_  
_You know the closer you get to something_  
_The tougher it is to see it_  
_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Before I wasn't sure of my feelings for him,_

**I didn't realize what I felt for her.**

**_But now that I think about it,_**

**_I'm probably..._**

**_God forbids!  
_**

**_I'm totally Infatuated with_**

**_~Him_**

**_~Her_**

_Oitsuzuketekita yume|---------------------------It's fine to say "Never give up"_  
_Akiramezuni susume yo nante|------------------------Say "Keep chasing your dreams on_  
_Kirei koto wo ieru hodo|-----------------But the more time you spend talking big_  
_Nanimo dekichainai kedo|------------------The less you get done with life_

**_

* * *

_**

:. Realization has dawned upon us.:

* * *

- Sasuke-kun I love you.

- Sakura, I love you too.

_Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni|-------------------------------I'll let that handful of courage in my heart_  
_Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni|---------------------------Help me survive another day_

(Both the teenagers confessed to each-other out-loud.)

All this time, they had been standing in the Hallway, facing one another, staring intensely at each-other, silently, not saying a word until then.

Has they embrace each-other, Sakura, crying ; Sasuke, cradling her softly.

The halls we're silent from the moment their paths crossed.

All the noise, the talking , the gossiping had stop until they'd both confessed.

And for the students all over the section who had been observing anxiously the "Silent Two Lovers" ( they're gossip name)

These students who have been waiting for them to confess, to Hug one another, jump up and down crying anime tears of happiness.

Cheers! Laughter! Chatter, Applause filled the hallways, crushing the previous tension.

The High-school's #1 Favorite Perfect Couple called "The Silent Two Lovers" just got together.

Even the principal and the teachers were dancing, throwing their file in the air.

Even they were celebrating ; happy for their students.

Karin also was applauding, for it was obvious that they both deeply loved one another, and that they were both made for each-other.

_And I'll never take it for granted_  
_Let's go!_

**

* * *

**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks! ^_^everyone who has been reading so far. Even if they haven't replied... Thanks! ^_^ everybody who has read and reviewed and those who are going to review... It's the first "multichapter" story I have officially ended on I'm soooo Proud! I've received a review from Narutorockerz that asked if I could write down the story of the others : HinaXNaru, TenXNeji, InoX Shika. It wouldn't hurt to try, but I need to be sure if I won't be wasting my time doing it. If there's anyone else who'd like to read those please reach up to 5 or more signed reviews please. I had my fun writing that story. What I really liked, is the fact that their reciprocal love was obvious to everyone, but oblivious to verifies this infamous french saying , one more time, :_ "L'amour rend aveugle"_ . They're so in love with one another, they can't see it's reciprocal.**

**The whole meaning of the story title is the fact that they are angel-like people, they fell in love with each-other so much that it brought them to madness and so the devil caught them, thus why they've been behaving weirdly being hateful towards the rest of the world. As if to say, "If I can't be happy, no one will." **

**Sorry I made you read my pointless rant so thank you thank you thank you for reading, and I hope you'll be reviewing ^_^ **

**Btw, MERRY CHRISTMAS !!!!!!!!!! ( 3 days 2 early, it's my Christmas present to you all, since I'll be very busy that day, partying with my family.)**

**REVIEW! Your reviews make me wanna write more stories ^_^ so keep 'em coming !**

**-_signing out-_**

**_Just8Reader. (Mary-Lynnette Redfern)_  
**


End file.
